


Your Baby's Having A Baby

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Imagine your OTP, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Jyn never got sick. Ever. So why was she throwing up at four o'clock in the morning?..The one where Jyn and Cassian discover that she's eating for two.





	Your Baby's Having A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a hoe for fluff and I feel no shame about it. :3  
> For the @rebelcaptainprompts "shock".

* * *

 

 

Jyn nuzzled into Cassian's side and hummed to herself. They were both off duty and after getting back from a tense mission a few hours ago, they decided to take a nap together. Even before they'd gotten married, they had a habit of cuddling in bed. It was one of the ways they connected best and comforted each other.

Their favorite position was lying flat on their backs with Jyn's head on Cassian's chest and one of his arms around her waist. Jyn loved how safe and warm she felt in her husband's embrace in those precious moments.

For a long time, she had to keep her distance from people, making sure she never formed any attachments because experience taught her that people will use you for their own personal gain and sell you out when you weren't needed anymore.

Not only that, but growing up in a galaxy where an oppressive regime like the Empire used fear and their own twisted method of strength to bring worlds to their knees caused Jyn to believe that if she just looked out for herself, maybe she could get by unscathed. Unfortunately, her came at a price.

It took losing her mother, Saw and her father for Jyn to see that running, hiding and staying out of the Empire's way only brought them to your doorstep a lot sooner. So when she finally stood up and chose to fight back, she awakened a deep part of herself that she didn't even know she had.

And after they came back from their mission to Scarif, Cassian told her something similar. There had been a connection between them from the start. They both knew it, but neither said anything about it because the timing was a little off.

Jyn had plenty of fire and so did Cassian, but there were enough differences between them that made their relationship work. Having everyone's support helped, too. Even Kay voiced his approval of Jyn and Cassian's relationship, saying that, "They can help each other in ways no one else can." The sentiment made Jyn's eyes well up.

Their courtship hadn't lasted for more than two years before Cassian popped the question, although in the most random of times. They'd been sitting at the table, eating dinner when, suddenly, Cassian asked Jyn, "Will you marry me?"

Now, she hadn't been expecting this, and at that moment, was in the middle of chewing the delicious chilaquiles he made for them - she **loved** his chilaquiles. So it took a few seconds for her to realize what he'd just said. When she did, her eyes widened and the fork she held in her hand clattered to the plate.

Her reaction was all the encouragement Cassian needed and he got up from where he sat, came to her chair and got down on one knee. The moment he pulled the ring box out, Jyn squealed and threw herself on him, screaming that she would marry him over and over again in happiness.

Of course, Cassian hadn't expected her to jump on him and when their bodies collided, he ended up spraining his wrist, but it was something they laughed about later, as a humorous testimony of Jyn's affection for him.

After they'd gotten married, they still had their fair share of disagreements, Jyn burned breakfast with an alarming frequency and sometimes, Cassian came home from work tired. Domesticity was something that they both had a sample of before, but being married took it to a whole different level.  
  
Through the ups and downs of their marriage for the past five years, one of the highest points were the moments when neither had to say anything to the other to convey how they felt. Holding hands, a rub on the back, a kiss on the forehead and cuddling were Jyn and Cassian's way of communicating when they needed no words.

Jyn was currently snuggled up to her husband's side, trying to get comfortable, but her stomach felt queasy again. She glared at the ceiling before getting out of bed and heading for the 'fresher. Thankfully, she reached the toilet before the vomit expelled from her mouth.

The sounds of her retching woke Cassian up and he got out of bed, heading for the 'fresher as well. Jyn felt his hands hold her hair back and she silently thanked him as she continued to throw up. This went on for a good minute and a half before stopping and when it did, Jyn sat back and sighed.

"This is the third day in a row that you've thrown up." Cassian's face had the classic worried husband look written all over it.

"I know. I have no idea what's going on. Maybe I caught some kind of flu..."

"Well, whatever it is, we're going to medbay to have the doctor take a look at you."

Jyn opened her mouth to argue, but Cassian cut her off. "No buts this time. I agreed to let it slide the first two days, but we both said that if it happened again, you were going to medbay. You can't renege on a promise, Jyn."

She huffed and ran a hand through her tousled hair. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. One of the things they decided going into their marriage was that they would never take back a promise they'd made to the other unless it were for a reason of life or death.

"Alright, alright. I'll get dressed." Jyn stood and went back into their bedroom.

"Ah, don't forget to brush your teeth. You don't want to knock the doctor unconscious with that dragon breath."

As Cassian walked by with a grin on his face, Jyn scowled and muttered, "I hate you."

"I love you, too, honey."

 

* * *

  

"Well, I have the results back from your test, Mrs. Andor." Doctor Keela smiled at them kindly as she came to stand next to the bed Jyn sat on.

Jyn tightened her grip in Cassian's hand and he grunted a little. Sometimes her strength overwhelmed him. "What's the diagnosis? She isn't sick, right? She hasn't caught the flu or anything?"

Doctor Keela shook her hand, the smile still on her face. "Oh, certainly not. Your wife is just experiencing the normal symptoms that women go through whenever they're pregnant."

Jyn blew out the breath she'd been holding and chuckled. "Thank goodness. I was afraid it was something ba-wait. D-did you say "pregnant"?"

"I certainly did. And from what I can see, you're about four weeks along."

Cassian's eyeballs bulged and he stared at the doctor in shock. He knew what she had just said, but he wanted to be one hundred percent sure that his fleshy ears weren't playing some trick on him. "Are you serious? Jyn is...pregnant?"

"Yes, and I must say that I'm very happy for you both. I remember when I had my first baby. There is nothing like the feeling of carrying your baby in the womb, falling in love with the little life that's growing inside of you for nine months." She crossed her arms and a look of remembrance crossed her face.

"Motherhood forms a special bond between the mother and the child and I know you'll enjoy the journey as well. Of course, there will be more morning sickness along the way and you'll go through periods where you have aches and soreness of the limbs, but I can prescribe you medication for that."

All of Doctor Keela's words were heard by Jyn, but it seemed so surreal that she had to regulate her breathing carefully before responding. "Thank you, doctor. You've been very helpful." She grasped the woman's hand and gave her a nod.

"Yes, thank you," Cassian echoed and shook her hand as well. "This is lot better than what we expected."

"I'm glad to hear it, and congratulations." She nodded to them both kindly before returning to her duties.

When they made their way back to their quarters, Jyn seated herself on the bed and stared down at her stomach, her mind a bit of a jumbled mess.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father." Cassian spoke in a hushed tone and he got on his knees, facing Jyn's stomach.

She wrinkled her brow in curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to stay here for a moment." He leaned forward, placing his hands on his wife's thighs and resting his head against her belly. There was no bump on her yet, no sign of the developing child who had already begun to grow inside of her, but now that they both knew the child was there, they were elated.

Jyn raised her hand and brushed her fingers through her husband's hair as his lips formed a smile on her skin. "This is what our love has made, Jyn. You and I have created a new life. We're going to be _parents_." His eyes grew misty as he circled his thumbs on her thigh.

"I know. It seems like something from a dream, but...I have this little feeling that's hard to describe. I suppose it's a mother's natural intuition because I just know that there's a baby here." Jyn looked down at Cassian and a few tears dripped down her face. "I'm going to be a mother, the mother of your child."

Cassian took her hand in his and kissed it softly. "This is the most perfect gift, mi amor." He squeezed her hand and held it to his chest. "You're scared. I can sense that, but I already know you'll be an amazing mother."

Jyn's cheeks flushed a bright pink. "You do?"

"Yes. You're an amazing wife, so I don't find it hard to believe that you'll be an equally amazing mother." Cassian whispered softly as he got on the bed and picked her up, holding her in his arms. He kissed the curve of her neck and hummed happily to himself.

"Thank you..." she replied gently and placed her head on Cassian's shoulders. She was still a little nervous about the changes this would bring to her body, but with Cassian by her side, she knew that she would be ready for the challenge. "Your baby's having a baby," Jyn said against his cheek, a beaming smile on her face.

Cassian grinned and gave her a lingering kiss. "And they're both perfect."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was very careful not to call Jyn and Cassian's baby "it" in this fic. I prefer using more sensitive words like "new life", "child" and "baby". After all, this is a _life_ that is growing inside of her, so "it" doesn't describe the baby accurately in my opinion.


End file.
